


Chastisement

by ToraLychsAO3



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Japanese Translated, Non-Consensual Tickling, Rise being sassy, Tickling, Yu fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraLychsAO3/pseuds/ToraLychsAO3
Summary: Rise teases Yu.Yu's response?Tickle her.(Japanese to English translated fic.)
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 3





	Chastisement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [お仕置き](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776994) by TY. 



> Hello there!  
> I’m doing something insane.
> 
> I'm going to translate a Japanese fic into English. That isn’t mine.
> 
> So yeah… fun.

_**Yu's Room** _

_**(Translator Note: Yu's name in Japanese is usually Yuu.)** _

Yu and Rise are playing together.

**"Wow!”**

Rise shouted, starting Yu

**"Oh, my God!** _...?”_

“Surprised?”

_ "You startled me... don't startle me…” _

**"Mmmm…”**

Rise laughs

and then…

“Oh, there's a cockroach in the back!”

**"Whoa! _...?”_**

_“it's a lie!”_

**"No more.…”**

Rise surprised Yu again.

_ The two of them had a nice conversation for a while. _

_ After that… _

"Senpai.”

“What?”

**"Idiot.”**

_ "Huh?” _

She suddenly smiled. Yu glares at her slightly.

“Rise... can I tell you what's been on my mind?”

He says with a dark smile.

"No problem.♪”

However, Rise seemed to be enjoying herself.

“I've been pranked by you, surprised out of the blue, and told what to do, and I don't understand it.”

"I see〜 _ **so**_?”

She challenged Yuu.

“I don't know, I just don't feel good about it.”

"Senpai's dissatisfaction, I can't help it♪”

Rise sneered at Yu.

_ “.....” _

Yu suddenly smiled.

“I'm not the only one who's been Hurt. _**You need to be punished a little.”**_

_**“**_ Huh? _**Punishment**_?”

He got on top of her.

“ _ **Senpai**_ , what are you going to do?”

Rise broke into a cold sweat.

“I'm going to start poking and prodding you, so be prepared.”

Yu said so with a smile.

“ _ **Wait, wait! I'm so sorry for everything! I won't lash out anymore!”**_

She desperately apologizes.

But…

“It's _**too late**_ to apologize now. You're not really sorry, are you?”

_ "Uhh…” _

Rise can't say anything back.

"Well, be _**prepared♪”**_

“Wait, **senpai** , I'm not ready for this!”

**"No waiting!”**

He tickled the side of Rise's head.

**“Ha-ha-ha!-No! No! Stop it! That tickles!”**

Rise laughed loudly.

**"Taste the pain that you made me go through!”**

**“I'm sorry!-No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't!”**

She wanted to run away from the tickling, but she couldn't move because he was on top of her.

“ **forgive me already-hehe-hehe!-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!”**

“ _ **We're just getting started**_. Hold on until I'm done with you.”

Rise desperately asked him to stop, but Yu had no intention of stopping. Rather, he enjoys watching her laugh.

_One minute has passed since he started to tickle her…_

“Okay, here we go!”

Yu now tickled her armpit.

_**"Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey! I hate that place more ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Please forgive me!”** _

**"No.”**

"I'm more squishy than before!”

**“Be patient.”**

Rise couldn't stop laughing.

**"Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpme!”**

“It's **no use,** it's just me and you. So you'll have to endure it for a while longer.”

**"Nononono!-Hahahahahahahaha!”**

She desperately wanted to tell him to stop, **but** she also liked being tickled by Yu.

**“Please, no! I can't do it anymore!”**

“No, not yet.”

He's not going to stop anytime soon.

_ Another minute has passed… _

**“The last one's here!”**

This time, he tickled her neck.

_**"Hee-ha-ha-ha-ha! Not there, not there, not there! That's the weakest so-ah ha ha ha ha!”** _

_ "Wow, you do have a weak neck.” _

Yu twitched the corners of his mouth.

**"I hate you so much-hahahahaha!-I'm sorry!”**

“I told you an apology wouldn't help.”

**"Forgive me!”**

"I will not forgive you.”

Rise desperately asks for forgiveness, but he doesn't seem to forgive her.

“We're almost done, so just be patient.”

**“No, I can't do it anymore!-hahahaha!”**

_ After another minute passed, the tickling was finally over. _

"Ha~...... tickled me~...”

Rise said weakly.

“Are you sorry?”

“I'm sorry. ...... _I mean, it's too much…”_

"I'm sorry.”

Yu apologized with a smile. Though, Rise seemed to have enjoyed it at that time.

_ "I want to be rubbed by you... too…” _

Yu said in a whisper.

" **Eh** , senpai, what did you say now?”

Rise is grinning a little.

_**“It's... it's nothing!”** _

Yu is flustered, but…

"You want me to **rub** my hands all over you?”

Somehow, she had heard him.

**“Um...just kidding!”**

“Don't be shy. I'll give you a little rubdown, just like you wanted.”

**“What? Wait a minute!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… that took longer than I thought it would.
> 
> But anyway, I tried to preserve the original context as much as I could. And no, I did not just run it through google translate. Translate sucks, it can’t even hold the context together. 
> 
> I mainly translated this by HAND. I used a little bit of https://www.linguee.com, but you really can’t translate something without that.


End file.
